


Transparency

by plasma_shipping, thirstjago (Silonrops)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual!kai, gay!cole, lavashipping - Freeform, reference to homophobia/abuse, trans!cole, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silonrops/pseuds/thirstjago
Summary: Kai confesses to Cole - they make out then... well, read the tags.Another RP with Spordlis <3
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add I (plasma-shipping) am a trans man so like, tumblr don't come for me lol

He could do this. 

He could  _ do  _ this. 

Kai couldn’t do this.   
Asking Cole to talk to him had been so  _ easy _ , he’d figured that would be the hardest part. And the lead up was, but once he nonchalantly asked as if he just wanted to hang out, he felt like he might pass out.   
It went way better than he could’ve hoped. He was positive that the world might implode or he’d stutter or just straight-up start screaming. 

But sitting in bed, trying to get up enough courage to go down the hall and actually talk to the boy. He felt like he might barf and cry at the same time. Hugging his knees up to his chest, sighing in resignation. The ball was rolling now, Cole knew he had  _ something  _ to talk about. 

Maybe he could just play it off.   
No, who was he kidding? He couldn’t lie to Cole. Just imagining trying to look into those big soft eyes and that stupid grin, it made him want to melt a little.  
Kai wasn’t sure what the stir of emotions was, but it made his gut churn. Telling his longtime teammate that he had a massive, stereotypical, schoolgirl crush on him was bad enough. 

And then telling him he wasn’t born a boy was another ballpark entirely. Nya knew the entire time; how could she have not? Kai basically raised her, so she was there every step of the way when her big brother finally got the haircut he wanted, and started binding, and got his first dose of testosterone. She’d grown up with that, and that was what she knew. It wasn’t until they started to get out in the real world that Nya found out that Kai hadn’t been normal. 

It’d been easy to hide from the guys at first, with how they could barely function as a team. But as everyone got closer, more personal, Kai was always changing in the bathroom by himself. Zane had no sense of bodily shame and Jay was just a scattered mess, so he was always darting everywhere half-dressed in the morning. But the Bounty meant they had their own tiny rooms. And Kai could hole up somewhere and  _ finally _ take off his binder while he was awake. 

And now that he’d entrust his life to any of his team, he knew they all respected privacy. They always knocked or asked to come in, never rifled through Kai’s stuff unless he was absolutely dying. 

So his secret remained that way. But wanting to kiss every inch of someone and tell them how much they mean to you, he felt like that person might need a little preface before they made any decisions.   
He was trying to figure out the best order to do this. ‘I’m trans, also you’re hot,’ or ‘Wanna go on a date? Also, I’m trans,’; none of it felt right. But waiting for “right” is what had gotten him to this stage. 

Groaning, he finally got up. Okay, yeah, he could do this. Cole was a super sweet guy. At worst, he’d just want to be friends, right? Yeah. Hopefully. Maybe.   
Kai had already opened the door when he started talking himself down again. He focused on his feet as he started to walk out into the hallway. 

-

'We need to talk.' was probably number 1 on Coles 'oh no' list. It wasn't good, not in his experience.   
It was something someone said when you're in trouble, like your boyfriend breaking up with you or your dad about to scold you. 

Well… they weren't boyfriends so that's crossed off - though that thought in itself was bittersweet.   
Pushing aside his dumb crush, Cole obsessed over every possible outcome of what Kai meant.   
Kai didn't 'talk,' He bottled up and avoided until he exploded, but Cole couldn't even fathom what he'd done to somehow piss Kai off to the point of a calm, if not weirdly anxious, request to talk  _ alone _ . 

So he stuck in his room, overthinking the simple request. Fingers drumming against his stomach as anxiety ate at him.   
He didn't  _ like  _ being anxious, no one did. But Cole hated the anxiety disorder that curled under his leading role. 

Deciding soon after that he could go for some comfort foods, maybe the ice cream he hid in the back of the freezer…   
Hopping up and opening the door to his room, he almost reacted fast enough to the brunette on the other side of the door - almost. Instead, he bumped the smaller frame back before catching the fire elementals arm.   
" _ Oh- _ Shit, are you okay?" 

-

Mentally screeching at himself, for several things, Kai only stumbled a little. He’d been hit with much worse; like a truck. Regardless, using Cole’s grasp he steadied himself before realizing who’s hand was on him. It felt like his heart just dropped out of the stratosphere, feeling his face begin to tinge.   
“Yeah, y-yeah, I’m, uh, I’m good.” He was very not good, he wanted to just dissolve into the floor. He felt awkward enough as is. 

“Oh, thanks. For catching me.” Kai remembered he’d just walked into his teammate, and his manners kicked in. Then he just stood there. Staring.  
“Oh! Sorry,” stepping back into his doorway, out of Cole’s way, he made room for him to pass. He began to worry on his lip, Cole was doing something else, he wasn’t there to talk to Kai, of course, he wasn’t, why would he be, that’d be ridiculo-

“You’re probably busy, I’ll just…” Kai cringed at his own words, starting to retreat into his own room with an apologetic smile.

-

Cole watched Kai desperately stumble over his words, confusion, and concern creasing his brow.   
His hand shooting out once more to grab at Kai's arm when the red ninja tried to leave.   
"Wait- I'm not- You said you wanted to talk?" 

As soon as he was sure the skittish boy wasn't going to run off, he let go; Embarrassed of his own impulsiveness.   
"I can talk," He continued with a shrug stepping back into his room and to the side to allow Kai in after him.   
"Sorry, it’s a little messy." 

Across his small room was crumpled paper - the source of his mess clearly from the desk where his art supplies were. Other than the majority of paper, there was his messy bed and some clothing thrown about - but mostly organized. 

After letting in his guest, Cole smoothed out the blanket on his bed and sitting down, offering Kai a seat next to him.   
"So what's up?" 

-

When Cole stopped him, Kai couldn’t stop the look of awe on his face. So Cole  _ did _ want to talk. Or, at least, he was willing to listen. Nodding to Cole’s inquiry, trying to swallow the sudden amount of dust that felt like he’d coated his mouth in.

Following Cole’s lead, shrugging as Cole apologized. Kai’s room was in a similar state, clothes haphazardly strewed, various items out of place, but there was some semblance that he tried to maintain the chaos.

Closing the door behind him, not wanting their local blabbermouth to walk in - or worse, his sister - he grit his teeth at the noise. Damn, when did these doors get so loud? He used that time to look between Cole and the spot he offered.

Finally sitting down, he did his best not to be touching Cole, but also not look like he was being rude. It was a fine balance.  
“Uh,” His hands nervously fisted the material of the edge of his shirt. He stared intently at his knee. He could do this.

“H-how do you, uh, feel about… like, lgbtq..stuff?”

-

He offered a small smile when Kai sat down next to him, patiently waiting for him to settle and spit out his damn words. 

Once Kai's question was asked though, for a fraction of a second Cole looked terrified.   
Memories of his dad and their difficult relationship flashing through his mind and causing his chest to clench tightly. 

Smoothing his expression to neutral, reminding himself that the other ninja weren't  _ like that _ .   
Fingers unconsciously fisting the fabric of his pants as he quelled his bubbling nervousness. 

"I…"   
He took another few moments, finally making eye contact with the other. Then it clicked, well… sort of? Kai's nervous attitude and the request to talk  _ alone _ .   
So Cole swallowed his fear, glancing away as he started bouncing his leg nervously. 

"I'm gay." He stated bluntly, seeming to almost brace for some sort of volatile reaction. 

-

Watching Cole’s face shift, Kai was feeling dread beginning to envelop him. He began to tense, getting ready to run or duck or block. He’d struck a nerve. Cole looked almost... _ scared _ .

Two words and Kai felt like he was about to faint. He was unable to stop the relieved giggle that came out of him, running a hand through his hair.  
“Well, that makes this a  _ lil’ _ easier..” He shot Cole a sympathetic smile. No wonder he suddenly looked as on edge as Kai, the brunette finally catching how his leg had begun to bounce.

“I’m bi if that makes everything even..” Kai shrugged, figuring he’d start small. Well, maybe get Cole a little less tense. Hell, he was ready to be decked for just asking the question, but here he is being pleasantly surprised.

-

The larger boy blinked slowly at Kai’s confession, a smile of his own spreading across his lips, His body visibly relaxing until he flopped onto his back with a soft thwump - Rubbing at his eyes in disbelief.  
“Oh…  _ Oh…!” _

He took a few moments to fully process, everything seems a lot…  _ easier _ . It was simply a few words but it immediately made him feel less alone.  
“Cool.”   
  
Holding back his own giggle, Cole sat up again dramatically and lightly punched Kai on the shoulder.   
“Stop laughing! This is- like, a moment. We’re having a moment!” Though despite his words, he was still letting out his own soft giggles, though each attempt to stifle them just made him laugh harder. Smothering his face in his hands until he managed to actually  _ calm down.  
_ “Okay- okay okay okay okay,  _ god. _ Was that- is that what you needed to tell me?” He finally managed to get out, gently bumping their knees together. 

-

Watching the tension dissolve out of Cole, Kai joined a new fit of giggles, unable to take his eyes off Cole. He leaned back on his hands, watching the larger with a lopsided smile. Maybe he wasn’t the only one nervous about talking.

Playfully glaring at Cole when he punched him, he let his laughter subside, fondly watching Cole hide his face. God, he was adorable.  
But that thought alone broke the fragile bubble that Kai momentarily had.

His eyes lingered on the little tap of their legs, smile dropping. Worrying his lip again, he glanced at the door. Last chance, he could bail and pretend this never happened.  
“Cole,” he twisted so he was fully facing the other, knowing his face was drenched in his internal fears, “I..”

He recoiled, insecurities getting the best of him. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he resigned himself to the fact that he was doing this. He wasn’t even able to look at Cole out of fear.  
“I’m trans.” 

-

Cole felt his own smile falter as Kai went silent, seemingly curling upon himself in fear. His chest curling up along with the fire elemental - knowing well enough how awful it felt to be in that position. To fear someone you wanted to trust.

But despite the situation, his lips twitched upwards at the second confession, his hand reaching out to gently grab at the ninja’s shoulder and gently making him unfurl from his ball of protection.  
“Oh?” Cole repeated dumbly, acting and speaking before he could really think about it.

“Dude, uh-” Attempting to smother his grin with his other hand, Cole tried to keep a serious facade.   
“Me too?”

Cole ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smooth out the tangles but only really making them worse.   
He was flattered in a way, that no one seemed to notice - he’d yet to have top surgery. Didn’t really need it as he was a bit on the heavier side and people just assumed that was his build; the testosterone helped sharpen his features and deepen his voice.

Jay knew, in fact, Jay was questioning bisexuality himself. But those were secrets kept between the two best friends. 

-

Kai could feel tears building up, trying to will them away. Then Cole was gently pulling him out of his momentary pity party. He knew he looked pitiful, downtrodden and scared.  
But his jaw legitimately dropped, staring at Cole less like he’d admitted to  _ also _ being trans and more like he had three heads. He flickered his eyes over Cole as a whole, his mouth twitching to make words but not really making any.

“You-” Kai pointed at Cole dumbly, before collapsing backward with a groan.  
“I thought I was about to die a second ago! And you-” He looked back down at Cole, finally finding his shocked smile as he ran a hand down his face. He sat back up, grinning like he’d won something.

“How long?” Suddenly, a brand new world had opened up, experiences that Kai never talked about, stuff that he’d never  _ had _ anyone to talk to about it. His world was glowing in a matter of seconds.

It wasn’t until he caught himself glancing at Cole’s lips that he realized how close they were. Oh shit, he was only halfway through this. But he wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as possible, this felt fucking  _ magical _ .

-

Caught off guard by the comment, Cole couldn’t help but laugh. Reaching out to ruffle Kai’s hair affectionately - letting his hand linger for a few moments before pulling back.   
“ _ Die? _ ” Cole was positive he’d never hurt any of his teammates, especially Kai.  
“You’re an idiot.” Though a smile was very clear in his warm tone as he reached out to ruffle the brunette’s hair again - purposely messing up the gelled spikes much to Kai’s distaste.

His hand lingered on the contact before he hesitantly pulled back.   
“And uh, I’ve been trans since like… 12 I guess? Unless you think I became transgender during our friendship and hid it.” He joked, knocking their heads together lightly before simply resting his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“You’re a dork,” He added, a soft sigh of content. Able to feel the warmth of his friend against his shoulder even through his hoodie, smiling at Kai from his comfortable perch.  
“Whattabout you?”

-

Feeling his heart stutter from the close quarters, Kai closed his eyes just to enjoy the feeling of a hand through his hair. He gave Cole access to his shoulder, softly leaning his head against the others. 

“Mmm,” Kai looked at the ceiling as he traced his memory back, “I think I figured it out sometime around twelve, but it was at most when I was 13.” He recalled that birthday fondly.   
“Nya got me a ‘binder’ for my birthday. It was actually just a sports bra, but it was the thought that counts.”

Hesitantly, Kai brought his arms up, hugging Cole’s middle. Kai loved Cole’s body, his soft tummy, and his wide stature, but then heaps of muscle underneath. Cole could go from the softest guy ever to a chiseled Adonis in seconds. But that quelled the last confession he had. 

“Hey, uh,” Kai swallowed his uncertainty, letting his grip relax,”I have one more thing I gotta say.” Kai moved back, wanting to be able to actually see Cole this time.   
“I, uh, I,” Kai felt his face heating up, his eyes were probably wide and glassy. 

“I think I like you, like, ‘ _ more _ than just a friend’ kind of like you..” Kai wanted to slap himself, that was the stupidest way he could’ve said that. But it was out there now, and he was bracing for the shattering of the sweet moment. 

-

Cole smile couldn’t grow any wider as he and Kai basically cuddled, listening to the honestly sweet story about Kai’s first ‘binder.’  
“That’s sweet, you’re both dorks, huh?” Burying his face into Kai’s shoulder with a gentle nuzzle, always a bit jealous of Kai’s element purely for the comfy warm part of it. Not a good use for the element of fire but that’s just how things are sometimes.

“I don’t wear a binder,” Cole added absentmindedly, keeping the convo rolling in hopes to keep Kai keeping their comfortable convo… and keeping the whole cuddling thing happening.    
“I’m fat, hides the boobs.” He added smartly, totally not internally cringing at his wording.

Then Kai confessed, and Cole was left stunned, tilting his head to actually look at Kai face to face. Though he wasn’t mad - just shocked.   
“Like?” He repeated, face growing warm and suddenly realizing how close they were.

Attempting to start a sentence repeatedly only to silently open and close his mouth, never quite grasping a proper reply.   
Instead, he snaked an arm around Kai’s waist, burying his face back into the crook of Red’s neck, both trying to just  _ process _ the entire last 10 minutes while also not letting Kai overthink his silence because he  _ knows _ Kai would but god he can’t talk right now.

Absolutely speechless as he smiled wide into Kai’s shoulder.

-

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, Kai could hear his own heartbeat as he waited an eternity for anything. The shock on his face was expected but Kai still stared as if he’d just seen the boy for the first time. Cole only deftly repeated his words, and then pulled him closer. 

Kai would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t practically singing with just the initial contact. Breath hitched when Cole pulled him closer, feeling him push his face into his neck. Tentatively, he pulled his arms tighter around Cole, unconsciously fisting the material under his hands. 

This was good, it was nice. Kai wasn’t entirely sure what it meant, but Cole seemed  _ sorta  _ okay with something.   
“Tha-that was the last bombshell, promise,” Kai muttered stupidly, his voice started to crack. 

“So, we-we’re cool? Right?” Kai felt his smile wobbling, his mind still hanging onto the fear of rejection. 

-

Cole took his time to figure out his words, simply listening to Kai speak and the drumbeat of the fire elementals heart. Or maybe it was his own? It was hard to tell.   
He  _ was _ sure that he could feel the soothing way Kai's voice vibrated through his entire body and made him feel like a livewire.  
“I-...”

His voice muffled by fabric and skin, he decided to move back to continue his words - instead leaving them nose-to-nose.   
“I think I like you too?” He finally finished, one hand moving to gently cup Kai’s cheek.   


He almost kissed Kai,  _ almost. _ And God did he want to, gaze flicking between crimson eyes and that stupid grin. Instead he hovered just a few centimeters away with a cheesy smile.   
“Maybe we can go on a date sometime?”

-

Most of his limbs felt nonfunctional, and he was too busy desperately trying to consume every detail of this moment to care. Maybe this was a dream, but it felt so terribly real. 

Cole pulled back to just stare at him, Kai’s eyes unblinking at this point. He was pretty sure Cole could see his soul, but he figured that was the point.   
But the earth elemental still left him reeling with a handful of words. 

Cole liked him. And he like Cole. Like -  _ like  _ like each other. Kai gasped at the hand that cradled his face, and if he wasn’t so occupied, he would’ve leaned into the rough palm.  
A slow smile began to bubble to the surface as Kai’s brain registered. 

A  date . Cole wanted to go on a date.   
“Yeah,” Kai’s voice was cracking but his still growing smile spoke volumes, “I’d  _ really  _ like that.”

Glancing down at Cole’s matching smile, he felt laughter rearing. His eyes began to burn as they watered.   
“I’d  _ really  _ like to go on a date with you.” Kai squeezed Cole closer, suddenly desperate for any contact with the boy.  
The guy that liked him. 

-

Cole’s thumb gently caressed Kai’s cheek back and forth, both their grins seeming to grow impossibly wide as Kai accepted the date - well… it wasn’t much of a surprise that Kai was going to accept it  _ now _ but it still felt fucking incredible.

“Cool,” He managed, squeezing Kai a fraction tighter as he let a question tumble in his head and get caught on his tongue.   
“Do I-” He cut himself off with a laugh that was akin to Jay trying to tell a joke but unable to finish it without losing it himself.  
It wasn’t even  _ funny _ he just felt so giddy and stupidly head over heels.

“Do I have to- like, heh. Do I have to take you on a date before- before I can kiss you?” He stuttered out, the line not as smooth as he wanted it to be. But it was good enough for this mess of a confession.

-

Kai felt his expression soften, slowly realizing what Cole was asking. Giggling at himself, letting his eyes fall away for a second almost teasingly.   
“Hell fucking no, dude.” Kai pushed a little closer, noses slipping past each other so they were nearly kissing already. 

Glancing down Kai finally saw how he was slowly climbing into Cole’s lap, lust weighing heavy on his eyes. Their shoulders were pressed together, and their chests were very nearly there. Kai let his legs naturally spread to straddle Cole, feeling an all too well-known sensation smoldering in his gut. 

“Please…” Kai didn’t need to finish the sentence, he knew Cole was thinking the same thoughts by now. Letting his eyes flutter shut as he held onto Cole. 

-

Cole’s breath stuttered as Kai climbed onto his lap, hands quick to land on Kai’s hips as they oh so slightly nuzzled. Kai seeming to wait for a final confirmation that Cole couldn’t help but act on, his lips crossing the invisible threshold and claiming the surprisingly soft lips of his now-boyfriend, immediately sighing through his nose in a pleased tone.

He was sure could feel Kai’s smile against his mouth, a slight impatient squeeze of Kai’s hips as his own eyes fluttered shut.   
He’d never really made out with someone before, but inexperience didn’t mean shit when the simple act of feeling a warm body against him was so exhilarating. 

Testing his vague knowledge of googling ‘how to make out’ from his tween life; Cole opened his mouth slightly with another breathy sigh and darted his tongue out to hesitantly lick at Kai’s bottom lip. 

-

As cliche as it may sound, Kai felt sparks fly when Cole finally pressed home. Molding to Cole’s lips, he moved slowly, letting a small moan escape him. 

The kiss was slow and sweet, Kai swelling to press back. Cole let his mouth start to open, asking for silent permission. Humming happily at the genuine care, he reciprocated, meeting Cole halfway to let his tongue dance along with the others.   
He had no idea and no care to know what experience the boy had, only knowing that it  _ felt _ right. A little idea of being the first to actually kiss his teammate; the prospect made his heart skip. 

Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, mouth falling further open with a needy noise. He let out a muffled noise of surprise when his hips were finally flush to Cole, breath stuttering at how they were pressed together. 

-

Black could swear his head was spinning, every small noise he pulled from Kai  _ addicting _ to his ears - replying with his own gentle moan. Kai’s body pressed against him so  _ warm _ , Cole could swear that he could feel every groan that Kai made; gentle vibrations that made his fingers twitch.

Thumbs gently rubbing at the hem of Kai’s shirt before slipping under slightly, shivering at the slight contact to the skin underneath but refusing to press further - The last thing he wanted to do was make the boy feel rushed.  
Fuck, if anything Cole was content to be like this  _ forever. _ Trading quiet noises and making out with probably the hottest guy in Ninjago… literally.

Eventually, he needed to pull back slightly, pulling in a lungful of fresh air and finally letting his eyes slowly open again. Seeing the gorgeous face so close to him, he felt like he should say something but god he could barely think after that.   
“ _ Holy shit. _ ”   
Nailed it.

-

Gasping as he felt fingers carefully working just under his shirt but going no further. Hips pushing forward just a fraction at the touch, Kai could feel his skin heating up in comparison to Cole. He proved to be soothing, though, like a balm on a wound. 

Kai tried to follow Cole’s mouth, before getting his own air and realizing how his lungs were beginning to burn. Letting his eyes open slowly, seeing how the other stared at him; Kai smiled and knocked their foreheads together. 

“You said it,” he agreed, carefully lacing one hand through the back of Cole’s hair, cupping his neck and moving his fingers in slow massages.   
His other hand laid overtop of one of Cole’s at his hip. Carefully, he led Cole further up his shirt, silently giving him permission. Kai was quickly finding that Cole’s touch his new favorite thing and he  needed more. 

“I like kissing you,” he mumbled, glancing at his lips again as if the point hadn’t been made, “you’re  _ really  _ fuckin’ sexy..”

-

Cole let out a snort at the knock between their heads, knocking Kai lightly back in return - allowing Kai to lead his hands further up against the skin. His other hand following suit and greedily spreading his fingers against the heated skin, fingers trailing along the scars and stretch marks he could feel raising or dipping the soft skin in an attempt to memorize his boyfriend’s body without even seeing it.

“That’s good, cause I really like doing this-” Again he dipped forwards, overtaking Kai’s mouth and giving an experimental drag of his teeth against Kai’s bottom lip before pulling back to continue.   
“You’re really  _ hot _ in my opinion.” He giggled, purposely cutting off any reply by spreading his hands further up along with another kiss.

Even with feeling way more comfortable groping his boyfriend, Coke kept his hands around Kai’s hips and stomach - still hesitant to push any higher. His mouth though was absolutely ready to explore, tongue licking between Kai’s lips slightly in a silent question of entry.

-

Eyes fluttering shut again, he bit his lip as Cole’s hands explored, pushing into the feeling.  _ Fuck, _ his hands were big..

But another short kiss refocused his attention, barely able to catch how Cole teased. Then he made a Jay-tier pun, and Kai was ready to smother him. But Cole beat him to it, making him squeak at the proposal of his tongue.   
Letting his mouth fall open, he met Cole and brushed against him as he invaded. Quickly, Kai was trying to choke off moans, still pulling Cole further in. 

Unconsciously, his hips began to rock ever so slightly, pushing and pulling with his breathing. He moved both hands to smooth over Cole’s, pushing him around his waist. Leading him to start moving lower down his back, he let Black work for himself, hooking both arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

Moving against Cole, he pressed himself into the broad chest, letting his mind wander. He’d always adored Cole’s form, and now he was on the precipice of being able to express that. Red made himself moan just thinking about kneading at Cole’s thighs, pressing kisses to his naval. He wanted to leave lovebites wherever he could, make sure Cole knew that Kai wanted every inch of him. 

-

Cole’s breath stuttered slightly as he slid his hands back, managing to swallow thickly as he nervously slid his hands downwards. Giving Kai’s ass a soft squeeze,  _ fuck _ he was soft.  
That was when he noticed the soft rocking of the other’s hips, shit,  _ shit. _ Okay.

He couldn’t help but take a few extra moments to fully map out Kai’s mouth with his tongue, careful of the sharp fangs he adored so much before remorsefully pulling back, trying to ignore the weird feeling Kai was spreading in his stomach.

“I- uhm…” Cole took a moment, trying to put his head on straight.   
“I’ve never- how far exactly…?” He continued, blinking down at Kai with wide eyes and a dark flush. Quick to realize what his words might be implying.

“I want to!” He added quickly, giving Kai a shaky smile. “ _ God, _ I want to but I don’t want you to think that’s all I want you for or to make you feel like you have to.”   
His hands hesitantly sliding back to rest on Kai’s hips, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Kai’s mouth.

-

Truly trying to keep keening noise Cole created as his hands worked over Kai’s ass, hips twitching at the attention. Cole was amazing, Kai could live in the moment of just having hands on him and lips on his. But then he was pulling back, Kai reopening his eyes as Cole sat up a little. 

But as Cole withdrew, Kai felt his mind kick into automatic; the question of “Did I do something wrong?” on his lips as Cole spoke first. 

The boy in front of him, stuttering and concerned, made something warmer than any fire glow inside Kai’s chest. Smiling, Kai carefully cupped both sides of the man’s face. Running a thumb along Cole’s cheekbone, right under his eye; his gentle eyes full of concern. 

“I think the best part of liking you is that I  _ know _ you; you wouldn’t hurt me. I trust you, Cole.”

Pressing his own kiss to Cole, hoping to put across all the appreciation and care he held without words. “I want to, I  _ really _ want to,” he felt his eyes start to water and tried to push it away, “I  _ promise  _ I’ll tell you if something isn’t okay. Just, for the love of God, don’t stop.”

Kai pressed his face into Cole’s neck, pressing half kisses along his pulse, nuzzling into delicate skin. 

-

Cole felt his own eyes tear up at Kai’s words, fearful expression melting into a goofy grin as Kai talked. He always used to think relationships were meant to be slow and gradual but it just felt  _ right _ for Kai and him to go at their pace. Which seemed like getting real touchy real fast. 

He  _ was _ going to pull Kai into another kiss but Kai seemed to have other plans as warm lips pressed against sensitive skin.  
Hands tempted to pull up to cradle Kai’s head in return, or maybe direct that talented mouth back to his own; but instead slid his hands back down once more with a wicked plan.

Holding in a soft moan at the unfamiliar but absolutely welcome feeling of Kai’s lips against his neck his fingers slid down along Kai’s back, close to the skin. Making his way under the other’s jeans  _ and _ underwear to squeeze Reds ass.

“You have such a nice ass,” Cole sighed, tilting his head to give his boyfriend more room to work with as he kept himself content by playing with the squishy masses in his hands.

-

Humming happily as Cole complied, letting his start to press hotter kisses, add a little pressure. Sucking gently, he made a soft, red mark, barely distinguishable. But he made more to accompany it, smiling when Black beared his neck further. 

But his breath caught in a delayed moan, pressing his face into Cole’s shoulder out of embarrassment. Biting the inside of his cheek, he ground back into the hands groping his bare ass. Cole had him whimpering at the compliment, feeling his boxers starting to stick in weird ways. 

Pulling Cole’s neck closer he gently bit into the skin he’d been kissing, careful not to draw blood. He made sure he put something that’d bruise nicely, maybe even show a bite mark. He leaned up and kissed Cole again, his hands starting to trace the other’s shirt hem, dancing up under the edge. 

“This is good,” he slurred against reddening lips, “can you-“ Kai stopped himself, looking away. A blush burned hot on his face, he couldn’t believe he was about to ask Cole to do something so soon. But it all felt so  _ right _ . 

-

Cole could feel the familiar sting of a bruise, but for once it wasn’t painful or irritating; If anything it aroused him  _ more. _ Letting Kai make him a fucking dalmatian of a ninja, for a moment thinking about how he was going to hide the hickeys as his dark skin could only do so much.

His mind absolutely shifted from that topic when hands found his own shirt, blinking a few times to clear the hazy in his head to listen to what Kai was saying, Cole, humming in agreement. This was more than good, it was great, fantastic.  _ Fuck _ it was incredible to have Kai on his lap, touching him,  _ kissing _ him. 

Then he started to say something, and Kai looked almost like he was glowing from the blush that cutely adorned his cheeks - Turning to gently nuzzle his nose against Kai when he didn’t continue.  
“Can I?” He prompted, honestly he’d jump off a bridge for Kai to just kiss him again at this point so he doubted Kai could possibly request anything that he wouldn’t do.

His hands currently stuck between a soft place and denim so he compromised by pressing gentle kisses along Kai’s cheek and nose in an attempt to reassure him.

-

Kai felt like he was about to melt, each kiss on his face stealing some of his tension away. He pushed his face back into the crook of Cole’s neck, hiding his face there.   
“Can you tell me how I look again?” Kai kept his face hidden, electing to just press more affection into the skin he had his face pushed against. 

Rolling his hips out, pronouncing his ass just a bit more; and pushing into Cole’s hands.   
“I,” he swallowed his irrational fear, knowing Cole would be more than happy to comply - just the act of asking flustering him, “I like it when you, uh, you-you..  _ praise _ me.” 

Kai finally managed to spit out the words, spreading his hands just up under Cole’s shirt, squeezing him in a halfhearted hug. Pulling away from Cole’s shoulder, he figured maybe seeing Cole’s face would help, as not seeing him was just lighting Kai’s nerves. 

-

Cole hummed as Kai talked, giving Kai’s ass another squeeze when he felt the boy push back into him as he listened. And Cole felt something pulse through his body and make somewhere lower pulse.  _ Fuck. _

“Of course baby,” He hummed, nipping at the shell of Kai’s ear in revenge as he thought over his next course of action.  
Unfortunately having to pull his hands from Kai’s pants - pulling Kai’s face back to press another short kiss to kiss-swollen lips.

“So pretty…” He started, kisses working down and along Kai’s jaw to whisper into his ear while his hands reached up to massage tense shoulders.   
“So strong, your body is so,  _ so  _ hot.” Moving down and across the fire elementals chest.   
“Hope this is okay,” He added, nose nuzzling affectionately.

“Your chest always looked so good, wanna press my face to your pecs.” Hands now sliding lower to continue the massage over the toned stomach.   
“I get why you get egotistical sometimes, a little annoying but you’re so handsome. Wanna see you breathless and squirming.”

Cole enjoyed this, he decided. He just hoped he was doing an alright job for his boyfriend - unable to hold the smile from his voice as his hands trailed thighs and were attracted back to his ass.

“I’d let you crush me between your thighs and I hope you know I’m gonna keep my hand in  _ your _ back pocket.” And he wasn’t lying, now that he was  _ allowed _ to touch he wasn’t sure that he would be able to go more than an hour at most without feeling up the perfect little ninja in his lap.

-

Kissing Cole with all the desperation, all the adoration he could feel for him, sucking in a breath when he felt a momentary prick on his ear, quickly soothed by warm breath. Outwardly keening at just Cole’s first words. It was almost immediate the effect Cole’s hands had on him, making his shoulders tangibly drop. 

He nodded deftly, letting his eyes close as Cole moved downward.   
_ Pecs _ ; Cole has his thighs twitching, somehow he knew how to say exactly what Kai needed to hear. Hands kneading at his stomach and the muscle underneath, nodded again, not sure if he was agreeing or answering. 

He opened his eyes and realized he had a tear rolling down his cheek, an overwhelming amount of emotion flooding him. Thus, when Cole claimed his ass again, he let out a surprised moan, unable to curb his volume.   
Smacking a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, he started rocking a more into Cole’s hands. 

He hoped on all the realms that Cole was gonna have his hands on Kai from now on because Kai was pretty sure he was already addicted.   
“Hold on,” he mumbled leaning away enough that he could messily tug his shirt off. His binder came next, throwing them somewhere in the room. 

Pulling Cole into another kiss, a little harsher, opening his mouth freely. He gave Cole free reign for a couple of moments, then pulled back panting.   
“You...thank you, I-I needed that,” Kai grinned, pressing kisses to the corners of Cole’s mouth. 

“I’m all yours,” hanging off Cole, dopey, lovestruck smile on his face as he pressed them together. 

-

Cole fucking adored the way Kai reacted to his words and touch, quick to notice the droplet trailing down his beau’s cheek and kissing it away. Pulling Kai’s hips against him in a slow grind, not getting much friction himself but hoping it’d give Kai  _ something. _

Unfortunately, he had to cut that short to let Kai lean back to remove his shirt. Unfortunately? Scratch that because Kai shirtless left Cole speechless, eyes trailing across the brunette’s body. Mouthing a silent ‘holy shit’ as his hands pulled away from Kai’s ass again.

One moving to brace Kai’s hip while the other cupped one of Kai’s breasts, thumb rolling the nub on his chest as he groped the entire muscle - his mouth occupying the other beast. Teeth grazing the nipple lightly before licking and sucking in apology.

He wasn’t done yet though, his free hand that originally braced Kai’s hip slid forwards. Sliding underneath Kai’s pants again but this time along the front, fingers now between the denim and what he assumed was silk boxers, curling the digits to grind against Kai’s clit.  
“Stunning.” He mumbled against heated skin, mind stuck in praising the boy he was trying to turn to jelly, he wasn’t even sure why Kai would hesitate to ask - he was going to praise and love the fuck out of his boy with or without being asked… now he just might make an extra effort.

-

Kai thought just having Cole’s hands-on him  _ with _ clothes on was nice, now, having him touching a part of him that was so sensitive; he was desperately trying to drink in every moment of that sight. He knew that the earth ninja make have been the biggest out of all of them, but he was certainly the gentlest by far. And arching up into a warm mouth and big hands? Kai could’ve cum just from  _ that _ . 

His hands shot into Cole’s hair as he lavished Kai, running short nails along his scalp, practically petting Cole as small sounds were worked out of him. 

But when a hand slipped down his pants - rather at his front than his back now - Kai bucked his hips into the contact. Fingers found their mark, and Kai made a strangled sound, pulling at soft black hair. Cole sent jolts through him, already leaving him panting, still in his boxers. Whimpering as he bucked again, toes curling and thighs tensing. 

He’d say it didn’t help that Cole now knew almost all the right buttons, but never would think of complaining because that’d imply that he wanted Black to stop. The movement of hips, the fondling of his chest, all at Cole’s hands and Kai wished on whatever deity that he could show Cole the same love. 

“ _ Cole _ ,” he gently tugged the bigger boy to focus on him, “you...can..” Kai had to take a deep breath, his brain already short-circuited.   
“Do you...shirt,” Kai tried to ask his question with his hands, pushing sloppily up Cole’s stomach, crumpling his shirt with it. Kai truly appreciated Cole’s care and tenderness, but Kai wanted to see Cole in a similar state; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had several wet dreams about being both over and under Cole. 

-

Cole hummed at the gentle fingers in his hair, doing his best to work any and all noises out of Kai with his mouth and hands. Trying to mimic what he himself enjoyed - slipping two fingers to trap the sensitive nub between them and stroke him back and forth. Feeling his own breath grow heavy against Kai and moaning lowly against him in response,  _ fuck _ he was so responsive. 

When Kai called his name there was a delay before he finally unlatched from Kai’s chest, blinking up with lidded eyes. Trying to figure out the meaning of the fire elementals words - it was a lot easier to figure out once hands impatient hands pushed at his shirt.

Pulling his hands away from Kai, he was quick to desperately claw at his own shirt and throw it somewhere across his room; Slightly embarrassed by the fact he had no binder or bra underneath.

Cole felt lightheaded, everything happening so fast in the best kind of way but it still left him reeling. Leaning back and landing on his back with Kai still on his lap, grinning up stupidly at his boyfriend as he caught his breath.   
A few beats of comfortable silence between them as Cole simply stared, eyes taking in every detail he could before he managed an absolutely lovestruck-

“Hi…”

-

With Cole yanking off his shirt, Kai felt his breath catch. The black ninja laid in front of him, staring up at him as he stared back. Kai felt the smile creeping across his face because this was a million times better than any wet dream. Boyishly giggling, he followed Cole down. 

Immediately placing his face right on Cole’s sternum, open-mouthed kisses as he tried to curb his giddiness. He looked up as hands traced up Cole’s sides, pausing to squeeze at the soft flesh he found.   
“Hey, handsome,” Kai beamed, slowly kissing his way to one side. He replicated Cole’s action, catching the soft bud with a brief suck. 

“You look even better than I  _ ever _ imagined..” Kai looked up, both his hands finding their mark as they squeezed gently.   
“God, you’re so  _ strong _ , it’s almost ridiculous,” Kai mused, switching to the other side to lavish the nipple there. He carefully kissed the edges before taking his prize, running his tongue over him again and again. 

With his other hand rubbing, pinching, and pulling the other nub, he circles his hips over Cole’s. Experimentally lining his hips up so he could grind on where his best guess of Cole’s own clit was. It was rough, it was sloppy, but it had the fire elemental in a high whine. 

Suddenly, surging upward, Cole was pressed into a bruising kiss. One hand bracing himself so as not to collapse, the other tangling in shaggy hair; Kai pressed himself flush to Cole. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach.   
“Don’t ever stop being so fucking sexy.” Kai breathes against Cole’s lips, hazily looking into chocolate eyes. 

-

Kai’s giggles infected Cole until a warm mouth was on him, breath hitching when a pair of warm lips started to kiss along his skin with hands grabbing at him greedily and making him squirm.  
Cole was sure he muttered something, but it was lost even to him as Kai’s mouth mimicked his earlier actions and mumbled sweet praise that made Cole’s chest feel like goo.

Hand fisting and moving up to his own mouth to bite the knuckle, embarrassed at the whines Kai managed to pull out of him,  _ Fuck _ , Cole didn’t even know when his other hand had started scrunching up the hair at the back of Kai’s head; trying to be careful not to be rough but Kai was _ very _ talented with his mouth.

Then suddenly there was a sudden heat in his stomach, leaving him scrambling for breath as Kai ground against him. He could swear he could feel his clit pulse with his heartbeat and only coaxed him to abandon trying to silence himself and grasp at perfectly sized hips. Leading Kai in a hard, slow pace that had his toes curling.

He wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , but Kai’s mouth and hands and just  _ everything _ was leaving Cole slurring out a moan. Kai seemingly an expert in pulling Cole apart and turning him into a shaking mess.   
“I-...” He tried to reply, only trailing off again as his hips jerked. Kai was so  _ warm _ and it was suffocating but Cole wouldn’t wish for anything else right now.

But he couldn’t help the desire for  _ more _ , to continue adding to the curling feeling in his guts - mouthing across where Kai’s lips vaguely were and hands reaching to unbutton Reds pants.   
He didn’t even know what he was going to do he just decided that they still were both wearing way too much clothing.

-

With a warm body moving against him so deliciously, hands finding his pants again was only a matter of time. Helping Cole, he undid his jeans, shimmying them off his hips along with sticky boxers. Kai got them halfway down his thighs before they got stuck, denim proving difficult. 

Reluctantly pulling away, he balanced on his knees as he got them further down; moving backwards to sit so he could tug off the offending articles. Huffing in annoyance, he crawled back over his boyfriend, face going straight back to Cole’s chest, sucking hickeys along soft and pliant flesh. 

His hand slipped down the front of Cole’s own pants, finding his prize and rubbing circles around his clit. Cooing into Cole’s skin, listening to his every noise. Kai was loving hearing his stoic earth ninja unraveling, losing his cool. 

All too soon, Kai slipped his hand back up, starting to work Cole’s pants off with a noise of irritation. Stupid clothes, making his life so hard sometimes.   
Kai didn’t realize he’d planted his own crotch against Cole’s thigh, slowly rutting into him, just generating new friction.   
And smearing growing arousal all over Cole’s pant leg. 

-

Cole watched with adoration as Kai stripped for him, then watched with a more entertained grin when Kai struggled to get his pants off. Huffing a laugh as he leaned his head back against the pillow. 

His attention snapped back to Kai when a hand invaded his looser sweatpants and a mouth returned to marking him up - managing a confused slur of Kai's name before his hips jumped.   
Lips opening in a cracked moan as he flung an arm over his face. He couldn't stop the way he rocked with Kai's fingers, pulling his arm away shortly after to watch the little leech on his chest. 

Then Kai was pulling back and Cole's hand snapped to grab Kai's hand - impulsively trying to keep the boys touch on him before letting him go with an embarrassed chuckle.   
_ Fuck _ he was so desperate already and noting the wet patch he could feel through his pants only made his head foggier. 

Finally, his brain caught up and he batted away his boyfriend’s hand, able to wiggle out of his clothes and kick them fully off with a little help from Kai.  
Then he stared, eyes wide as the situation fully hit. He was naked with the hottest (hah) guy he knew, so he did what anyone else would do in this situation; he pulled Kai into a kiss and did his damn best to put his entire heart into it. 

-

Eager to help Cole, he was quick to have his hands back on Cole, running up the sides of his thighs. Eyes moving over his body, taking in every faded scar, every stretch mark, every curve. And he was glad to comply, pushing himself up to press Cole’s passion back at him. 

As he tilted his head, he realized he’d unintentionally moved one hand to Cole’s upper thigh. Pressing into the flesh he let Cole muffle a sinful noise of appreciation. Slowly, he glided his hand inward, just pressing two fingers against the outside of Cole’s sex. 

Moving his mouth back just enough to breath, not wanting to be any farther away, Kai managed to formulate words. 

“Can I..?” Half his sentence trailed off out of hazy thoughts, the other half wondering what the hell he was even asking to do. He was just making this up, but it was working so far, and Kai couldn’t argue when just working against Cole’s lips had blood rushing south. 

-

Coles boxers peeling off him felt uncomfortable at best, his own wetness having stuck it to his skin - much more comfortable once it was  _ off.   
_ Then Kai was back, and his hand was wandering to sensitive skin and making him shake. 

His lips chasing after Kai's as he pulled away, only vaguely listening to words before nodding. He thinks it was a question but he honestly didn't care, he'd let Kai do anything to him at this point. 

Fingers lightly touching him finally registered and his legs spread instinctively - practically biting off a whine or moan with every breath as he reached upwards. His own hands once more finding Kai's chest while his mouth went to the boy’s neck with a mission to leave a dark hickey. 

"Go on, baby." He urged softly, pulling skin between his teeth before letting go and giving an apologetic lick.   
"Trust you, kitten." 

-

Kai jolted when Cole overtook him again, turning his brain to mush just moving hands on his chest. Automatically tilting his head to let Cole do as he pleased, tensing at the pinch before sagging a little at the soothe. 

The pet name did it, making Kai push his fingers in, careful to rub circles. He got soft wet noises for his efforts, deeming his fingers wet enough to push in. Only starting with one, he swiveled it around, pressing against Cole’s walls. 

Trying to map him out, closing his eyes as he focused on how deliciously hot Cole was on the inside. He likes warm, but Cole felt scalding on even his skin. But it was the best heat Kai could think of now.   
Pressing himself closer to Cole and his hands, slowly blinking at him with a lazy smile. 

“You’re so tight, so soft, fuck, I can feel your pulse. You’re  _ magical _ , baby,” Kai brought his thumb around to rub Cole’s clit gently back and forth. Just enough pressure to send little sparks aside from the fingers in him.   
“Tell me what t’ do..”

-

Cole felt the one finger and his hands squeezed slightly around Kai's breasts while his hips tried to rock down subtly against the digit.   
It was only  _ one _ but it already was a lot, Cole had taken larger things but it was different when it was someone else in control. 

The praise he got spreading his blush all the way to his shoulders as Kai added another finger, thumbing at his clit almost teasingly and quick to leave Cole an absolute mess. 

"Just - _mnnh…_ _Kai_ ," He managed, taking a shaky breath and letting out a pathetic whine when Kai asked him what he wanted. Cole wasn't _sure_ what he wanted, he just wanted Kai.   
Though he tried again, licking his lips before continuing with a shaky voice.

"More, Kai I- I-  _ god _ , you're so good you're so…  _ haa… _ ." Trailing off without any real command, slick noises so  _ loud _ in his ears and making him moan. 

Cole shook his head slightly, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to collect himself.   
"Up, kitten… two- No.  _ Fuck… _ I can handle  _ three.  _ Just curl them up,  _ please."  _

-

Patiently waiting for Cole to find his words, never stopping his ministrations. Watching him stutter and groan, squeezing around one finger and daring to press down onto the offending hand. 

Flourishing the pet name again had Kai softly moan to himself, leaning to kiss Cole’s defined lower jaw. He pushed the second finger in as asked, third now gathering some the boy’s leaking arousal. And just as Cole directed, he curled the fingers up;  _ hard _ . 

Starting to shallowly thrust his fingers in and out, curling upward with every pass. Pressing his fingers into the webbing, he spread them inside Cole’s cunt, moaning into his lover at the wet noise his body responded with. 

He picked up the pace again, thrusting his three fingers in and out of Cole, nipping at the smooth dark skin he was holding captive. He could feel muscles beginning to twitch and tense, nuzzling up under Cole’s head. 

“Let go, pebble, i’s okay, I’ve got you.”

-

Cole saw stars when Kai's fingers pressed against his g-spot, leg kicking against the cover as he failed to hold back a moan. He didn't even have to ask Kai to go harder or faster - the elemental either reading his body or just excited to keep pushing Cole further. 

Cole barely registered the slight pinprick of pain along his neck, all his sensations mixing pleasantly and leaving him desperately stopping himself from squeezing his thighs around and messily grinding on Kai's hands.   
Tempting; but the movement Kai was making was far better - playing his body like an instrument and thumbing his clit perfectly. 

_ 'Let go, pebble _ .' Made it through the fog in his head and whatever keeping Cole together snapped. 

He wanted to say something,  _ warn _ Kai but he couldn't muster up anything but high moans. How was he even meant to talk when it felt like Kai was somehow fucking him deeper than he'd ever felt with just three fingers? 

What he  _ could _ manage was a desperate, probably too hard pull of Kai's hair to pull him up, squeezing down on never stopping fingers as his body arched sharply. He wasn't even kissing Kai at this point, simply moaning against his lips as his body rocked. 

-

Happy to be manhandled, keeping his hand going even as Cole tried to break his fingers. Kissing at the corners of his mouth, listening to every crack of Cole’s voice. He pushed his body, not letting up until Cole was trembling.

Slowing down, gently curling his fingers in a final stroke, he slowly pulled his fingers back. All the while, Kai made sure to press soft kisses across his favorite face. Chuckling at the hot blush he felt;  _ he _ had caused that. Unceremoniously wiping his hand off on his own leg, he let the damp hand smooth over Cole’s thigh.

Pressing a kiss to the tip of Cole’s nose, he beamed down at his boyfriend.  
“You looked so amazing. Was that okay?” Expression tingeing with the slightest bit of concern. His clean hand tangled in shaggy, midnight black, making meaningless patterns.

Laying on his side next to Cole, he watched the earth elemental as he rejoined the land of living again. Kissing the odd untouched spot, hands occupied and briefly making him wish he had more hands so he could caress more of the beautiful man next to him.   
Kai was pretty sure that he’d seen the most exquisite sight ever and he could officially die happy. The only downside would be not getting to see it again, and he intended to.

-

And trembling Cole was, slumping back against the bed as he tried to catch his breath and feel his fingers and toes again. Blindly returning the kisses he was gifted with a blissed hum and shut eyes.  
"Holy shit…" He finally replied, clearly the words of the day. 

It took a few moments for Cole's eyes to finally open again, far more focused as his blown pupils danced across Kai's face - seemingly mapping out every detail across the handsome brunettes face. 

Returning the goofy grin Kai gave him, Cole leaned up and kissed sweet pink lips before suddenly he was overhauling Kai. Hovering over his boyfriends with a sultry smirk.   
"Think I gotta return the favor," 

Though instead of his hands sliding down, Cole's mouth slowly kissed along Kai's neck, shoulder and chest… working his way lower and lower. Across the toned stomach and following the happy trail until his breath tickled just above Kai's clit. Comfortably placed between Kai's open legs as he waited - hands gently rubbing soothing circles into Kai's thighs. 

"Can I?" 

-

Letting out a little yelp as he was flipped, looking slightly stunned with the sudden rearranging of his world. Wide-eyed as Cole shifted, but happy to accept more hands on his body. 

But when Cole’s mouth moved away, Kai made a whine bubble from his throat in protest. But he fell compliant as he felt soft, kiss-swollen lips move over his tattered skin. 

Kai’s mind was too jumbled to pick up on what Cole was doing, only knowing that anything Cole was good. The sheets crumpled in his fists as he felt hot air on his sex, arching ever so slightly toward the black ninja. 

Kai nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he gasped at just having his dream boy between his legs. Shakily spreading his legs a little further for Cole, he managed to get a hand downward. 

“ _ Please _ ..” he breathed, biting his lip to stop the noise as he lewdly spread himself for his lover. 

-

How could Cole refuse? Kai was so fucking hot  _ literally  _ spreading himself out for him. Teasingly, he licked just along Kai's fingers before finally swiping his tongue along hot folds. 

One hand moved Kai's fingers away before both of his hands were cupping Kai's thighs and holding them up, his tongue probing experimentally along the inside of Kai's sex before trailing his tongue upwards and wrapping his lips around the boy’s clit. 

A few gentle sucks before he was working his tongue against Kai again, so caught up in his work he almost missed the sounds of his lover, pornographic moans that had Cole desperate to hear more. 

One hand abandoning it’s post on Kai's thigh to instead hesitantly massage the tips of his fingers just along the outside of Kai's entrance, a silent question in his eyes as he looked up into burning eyes; lips still sinfully puckered around Kai's clit and sending pleasurable shocks with every suck. 

-

“ _ Mmmnhh _ ,” trying to keep himself from rocking into the warm mouth, he was quick to move his hand to fist the sheets in a white knuckle grip. Letting Cole move the weight of his thighs, twitching in his gentle hold.

But it was the sharp jolt of pleasure that made Kai actually yelp, whimpering into a broken moan. Then it was over all too soon, a duller pleasure running across his inner length. Fingers were barely registered, Kai’s hand wandering to clench in long black hair.

Cole lulled him into a rhythm, making him glance down from squeezing his eyes shut so hard he saw spots. He was trying to grapple with the sensitive pleasure Cole created, just such a small action making his toes curl, barely able to stay on the bed. 

“Don’t... _ Aaah! _ Please, ‘s so good, Cole,  _ please _ ..” pleading with the boy, ready to submit to anything with this kind of treatment. Tugging gently at his partner’s hair, desperation edging in. Tears welled in his eyes, the feeling of having a mouth on his clit and  _ sucking _ better than anything.

-

Cole slowed down for a few moments, kissing along Kai’s inner thighs before mumbling comforts; grin wide as he teased the brunette.   
“Doing so well, don’t worry kitten ‘m gonna take care of you.”

Licking his fingers to lube them up, his mouth was soon back against Kai as his finger pushed in.

He didn’t try two immediately, he knew he was bigger than Kai and he didn’t know Kai’s limits… yet. Oh, how he hoped to be able to memorize every moment of Kai’s body and how much he could take. The idea of ruining Kai with a strap on made him groan softly against Kai’s skin, but that was for another time.

It surprised Cole how easily his first digit slipped in, thrusting it slowly before working in a second finger and curling sharply. Searching for the spot that would make Kai squirm before pulling back and spreading his fingers against the hot, slick pressure surrounding his fingers. Taking his time to slowly stretch out Kai for a third finger between gently massaging his boyfriend’s g-spot.

His movements slow despite the now harsh suction he made around Reds clit, only stopping the pressure to lick at the sensitive skin; spare hand still on Kai’s thigh and working slow patterns into the skin with his thumb. Purposely making contrasting sources of pleasure to absolutely dismantle Kai.

-

Kai was tensing and melting all over, all at the same time. Cole felt like an expert, he had Kai warbling at the new pet name already. Lube, fuck, he should’ve gotten lube, he always forgot how big Cole was in his everything. But being as horny as he was, he slipped in a finger and Kai found only the delightful, slow sensation of being filled.

So much as just a  _ groan _ and Kai would tense momentarily; vibrations seemed to bounce through his brain, making thoughts that weren’t Cole impossible. His back snapped into an arch, glad to have Cole holding one thigh, otherwise, Kai might’ve smashed himself into Cole’s face. God, sitting on Cole’s face would be a dream come true - wait, scratch that, Cole sitting on  _ his _ face would be a dream come true.

Once Cole found his g-spot, Kai wasn’t sure how much he could take; between the sparks of electric ecstasy from the thrumming sucks on his clit and the gentle joy of being filled and rubbed in all the ways he could imagine. And then he’d pause and soothe his swollen bud, sometimes slowing his finger, sometimes just pressing harder. Kai was reeling in a new dimension, he didn’t hear his own desperate cries for “more,” “please,” and “Cole”.

His throat was going dry and his voice was beginning to strain, his volume control having gone out the window at least 10 minutes ago.  
Sweat clung to him, his hair undoubtedly mussed beyond return, he wasn’t even sure if he could see straight, and he definitely couldn’t walk; he could care less with Cole between his legs.

“ _ Aaahhmmm _ -Cole! I-I can’t, mnn, ‘m gonna..” He could feel his climax looming over him, ready to snap the rubber band wound in his stomach. Kai wasn’t sure how long he could keep himself from not riding his boyfriend’s face.

-

With heart eyes, Cole watched Kai fall apart underneath his handy work; trying to memorize each little twitch and every loud moan Kai made. Then Kai begged for more, and it made Cole shiver. Only holding out his teasing until Kai warned of his orgasm, then the plan to work his boyfriend up to three fingers thrown out the window. Maybe next time.

Suddenly his fingers curled up fast, slick noises filling the room as he harshly finger fucked Kai into incoherency. Eyes locked on Kai’s flushed face, expression scrunched up in pleasure. It made his heart skip -  _ He _ made Kai like that, fuck he was still making Kai like that. 

He could tell Kai was still holding back, half because Cole’s hand was still holding Kai back; keeping his hips still...well… as still as possible when Kai was trying to use his mouth as a saddle.

Pulling back for a moment, he licked his lips in a predatory way and practically growled his next words.   
“C’mon kitten, cum for me.” Then his mouth was back, mouth and hand working in tandem to throw Kai over the precipice of his orgasm.

-

The pillow under his grip crumpled as his hands shot to it at the new abuse of his inner walls. His mouth fell open and his brows hurt how hard they were contorted. With such a sinful sight between his legs, he truly wanted to watch Cole, but he was too enveloped in his constant flow of lust. 

Cole worked him hard and fast, Kai trying to stave off his orgasm, but, damn, was his boyfriend making it difficult.  
When the hot mouth moved off him, he cracked an eye, half out of need - half out of dread. 

Kai felt that low, gravely command in his soul, and suddenly his brain blanked and turned to mush. Pulse after pulse, wave after wave, at first so condensed that it was just one ongoing tidal wave of euphoria. Muscles twitched, Kai might’ve blown his voice screaming, Cole’s name botched with other swears and pleas, pressing into Cole as if he was about to die without him. 

Kai whined as his own body worked him over time, so tense and then a puddle the next moment. Trying to take air into his lungs, he felt like he was rebooting - hell, he was just being able to distinguish the ceiling between the black splotches in his vision. 

Slurring a noise, not even close to a word, he shakily pushed a hand down for some contact with Cole. 

-

Cole worked Kai thoroughly through his orgasm, never deviating from his fast, hard pace as Kai basically  _ screamed _ and Cole barely remembered how thin the bounty rooms walls were but discarded the thought. They’ll deal with that later.

The feeling of Kai squeezing down, Kai clawing at the pillow and Kai’s desperate noises were all the perfect image for Cole; absolutely saving it in the back of his mind to later jack off to, still personally exhausted from his own earlier orgasm.

When Kai finally went limp, he pulled back, fingers making a wet noise as they were pulled out and mouth kissing twitching thighs. Humming warmly when hands wove themselves into his hair, again pressing kisses along Kai’s body but upwards this time.

Fully making sure Kai received every bit of affection he deserved as he nuzzled, kissed and caressed perfectly tanned skin. Finally making his way next to Kai and kissing across the light freckles located on his face; arms wrapped around his lover wordlessly as he simply watched him come back down.

-

Whimpering as he turned to goo and fingers left him, Kai took a minute to register Cole was moving back to his face. 

Black had him squirming, hands-on and mouth on his skin deliciously too much. Then Cole seemed to teleport in front of his face, happily kissing his cheeks again. Mewling, he pawed at Cole until he got a “grip” only truly looking for a way to hold Cole. 

Beat to the punch, Kai hummed, wiggling to get closer to Cole. His face was under surveillance, Cole sappily catching every moment. Smiling back he managed a quiet “hi” exhaustion slowly settling. 

Making little noises, he pulled Cole closer or rather pulled himself closer to Cole. Again planting his face in Cole’s pecs, he just cuddled with his boyfriend. Words would happen when he could think, he still wanted to just worship Cole. 

After cumming harder than he’d ever cum in his life, Kai wanted to express his gratitude.  
“Luuuhhh…” he slurred slowly, having to swallow his guts. 

“Luh you..” Best love confession, Kai  was a master poet. 

-

Cole chuckled at the slurred words, understanding exactly how that felt due to being practically mindless just before. Pulling Kai tightly into an almost crushing hug, both trying to satisfy Kai’s and his own need for touch. “Love you too, kitten...” He replied to the soft, slurred words; grinning stupidly as he smothered Kai’s face and lips with more kisses - practically addicted to the feeling of his lips against Kai’s stupid face.

He couldn’t help but think about how Kai really lived up to the new nickname ‘kitten.’ He’d always been aware of how feline-like Kai was, from how he could slink around noiselessly to how he practically rubbed against his siblings to annoy them. Now even his soft whines were akin to a kitty and Cole adored it.

“I’m gonna take a nap,” He added promptly, his arm fully stretching out before pinning Kai to his chest with a content rumble. Seemingly curling around Kai’s entire body, not at all bothered by their mutual nudity nor their slick mess.

-

Accepting the kisses and going limp so Cole could squeeze him as much as he wanted, Kai smiled through his jumbled mind. Gentle reaffirming of Cole’s love, Kai made little desperate noises. 

He wasn’t sure when Cole became his source of air because leaving him felt like a crime. Thankfully, Cole curled around him and trapped him against the large elemental. Damn their mess, Kai wanted to cuddle. 

Feeling Cole’s baritone reverberate, becoming a new song Kai adored. Mewling as he curled up, letting Cole surround him, he could feel his consciousness slipping after the out of body experience Cole gave him. 

“Mm, sounds good,” Kai mumbled, holding Cole in return as best he could, “you’re sof’..” He nuzzled Cole’s chest in emphasis, vaguely hoping in the back of his mind he wasn’t crushing Cole in an unfortunate way. But with how warm and loved he felt at the moment, it was difficult to do anything but fall asleep in his boyfriend’s protective hold. 


End file.
